


Bananas

by craveaboon



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Dare, Food, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craveaboon/pseuds/craveaboon
Summary: Moritz hates bananas, but since he needs money, Melchior makes him eat one for twenty dollars





	Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr requested this and I thought it was funny sooo here we are

Moritz Stiefel would do absolutely anything for a bit of extra cash, and Melchior Gabor would be more than willing to provide once an interesting challenge was conjured up. So, for twenty dollars, Melchior convinced Moritz to consume what he hated most in the world. A banana.

Moritz sat cross-legged on the carpet of a petite bedroom, contemplating the life decisions that led to this. His fingers gripped the slippery peel of Satan’s fruit, reluctantly pulling down each flap until it resembled a flower that was in bloom. The sickly sweet scent provoked a gag, wincing at the thought of his teeth sinking into the yellow mush.

Sat directly in front of him was Melchior, a smug smirk on his face as he taunted Moritz by waving the twenty dollar bill in front of his face. “It’s just one bite away..”

Letting out a grunt, Moritz tightened his firm grasp on the banana. “I’m _trying_.”

Lowering the dollar, Melchior gave a low chuckle. “It’s not like I’m asking you to eat the whole thing.” He defended, “In fact, I’m _pretty_ sure this wasn’t my idea.”

“The banana was most certainly _your_ idea.” Moritz reminded him, raising his focus from the banana to send Melchior a glare.

“You needed money.” Melchior started before leaning forward a bit, “Or, rather, you _wanted_ it. So, I’m giving you the option to earn it creatively.”

Moritz felt a vivid blush spread across his cheeks, shaking his head slightly. “Jeez, you’re making it sound like prostitution!”

Melchior simply laughed at the response while leaning back onto his elbows, the dollar safely stored in his closed fist until Moritz proved himself worthy.

Taking a deep breath, Moritz slowly inched the ripe stick of doom closer to his mouth. His hand became shakier as he progressed, eyes glossed over with dread.

Melchior watched intensely with raised eyebrows, shocked that Moritz was truly going through with it.

Moritz ultimately decided to get it over with, quick and painless like ripping off a bandaid. So, with no more hesitation, he bit down on the end of it, immediately causing his entire body to cringe and his face to scrunch up. He forced himself to chew it, whining uncomfortably as he did so.

“Oh, Moritz, you’re simply too much!” Melchior laughed, “I believe you’ve earned this!” He proclaimed before unfolding the crumpled up dollar, tucking it into Moritz’s free hand.

It took what felt like every muscle in Moritz’s body to swallow, letting out a sigh of relief once the deed was done. “That was torture, Melchi.. Absolute torture!” He croaked, squeezing the money in his palm that he rightfully earned.

Melchior shrugged, “So, what are you planning on buying? Another one of those.. Magazines?” He teased.

Moritz felt his face flush, eyes widened. “Melchior!” He exclaimed with embarrassment.


End file.
